Wild Heart
by bigmelittle
Summary: It's every girl's dream to work with 'Austin Moon'. Except for one girl... Ally Dawson. "Wh- what are you doing" I stutter, looking only at the receptionist who insists on glaring at me, I call his name out. "Do you want to know a secret". "Hmm" he mumbles, as he leans in closer to me. "Go on then, tell me"./Auslly
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Heart**

My eyes scan the small waiting room as I wait patiently for my name to be called out by the middle aged woman, currently sat behind the office desk typing away on her Mac Computer. Dark leather sofa's are both placed opposite one another, as a large photograph hangs above them both revealing a female model posing with the latest fashion.

"Stupid Trish" I grumble, the thought of my best friend suddenly makes me realize why I'm here in the first place. You see, it all started out as a dare on late night. Neither of us were thinking straight due to the amount of alcohol we both drunk and lets just say it involved me applying to be a model, according to Trish I meet all the requirements to become '_The perfect model'._

When really, I'd be more than happy to just walk straight out of this building altogether and shout '_Cheerio' _in the process, but no matter how hard I tried, let's just say that Trish would plan something a lot more worse.

"Miss Dawson" the middle aged woman calls out, I look across to see a blank look on her face as her hazel colored eyes look around the waiting area before she notices me staring in her direction. "Your next" is all she says before turning back towards the computer in front of her . Rude much.

Standing up, I quickly wipe my hand across my pencil skirt before making my way towards the door that read _'Ms. Starr'._ Knocking on the door twice, I hear a voice call out "One minute" before a loud bang comes from the other side of the door. "Not freaked out or anything" I mumble eyeing the door with weary eyes.

After a few minutes, the door finally opens to reveal a young girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes scan over me, causing me to take a step back and watch as her gaze flickers to something behind me. "Come this way" she orders, walking back inside to reveal a plain white room with cream furniture surrounding me.

"I'm Kira Starr" she begins "Now, I've looked over some of your resume and I've been impressed with what I've seen, but unfortunately the spot has been filled." My eyes widen in shock, as I feel a smile try and make it's way towards my face, "Oh no" I say, a frown appearing instead of the smile that I really want to show.

"Please don't be too disappointed, but I have another proposition for you" Her hands fold together, as her eyes narrow towards me, causing me to shift in my seat slightly. "As you may know, my father Jimmy Starr has a certain singer named Austin Moon signed to his label". Not seeing exactly what her point is, I nod my head for her to continue what she is trying to say. "His last manager was fired, for reasons I shall not say". "But from what I've seen on your resume I think you would be the perfect person to fill his roll as his new manager".

"So, do you accept" she asks, I look at her for a moment before giving her my final answer. "Ok".

This is a new story, so let me know what you think of this chapter and please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Heart**

"So did you get the job" Trish asks, causing a groan to escape my lips as I take a seat beside her. "No" I begin, just as her expression changes to a frown "But instead, I'm now Austin Moon's manager". A loud squeal escapes her lips, as her hands attach their selves to my shoulders before she violently shakes me with excitement. Ever since we was little, whenever Trish was excited lets just say she doesn't have a precise way to control her excitement.

"That's amazing, you going to have to tame the playboy" Trish exclaims, before standing up and sending a dramatic expression towards me. "I can see it now, front page you and Austin kissing", my eyes widen as soon as she mentions the word '_Kissing'_. _"_Ok, this conversation is over" I mutter, beginning to stand up, but only to be shoved back down due to Trish's hand on my shoulder.

Her hazel eyes narrow down at me, " Zip it" she orders, causing me to chuckle at her forwardness. "How's you and Dez" I ask, completely changing the topic. Now don't get me wrong I'm excited about my new job, but when it comes to talking about it with Trish it's something that your never going to hear the end of.

"Amazing" she begins, I nod along to the rest of the conversation as she carries on talking about her relationship, but really all I can think about is whether or not I will be able to hand the blonde headed nightmare.

-x-

All eyes are on me as I walk through the glass doors of 'Starr Records', I've never felt so out of place in my whole life and now is the time for that to not change. The Ruby colored walls make the black furniture stand out, I make my way towards the front desk where a young female with platinum blonde hair sits casually filing her nails without a care in the world.

"Can I help" she asks, not bothering to look up. I open my mouth to speak but the sound of the door opening causes the young girl to quickly straighten up in her seat. A frown appears on my face, causing me to turn around to see what is so interesting, but I instantly regret it.

He stands there with a smug smirk plastering his face, eyeing up the girls that walk past. But I soon realize that he has caught me staring in his direction. "Hey" he calls out, and I quickly turn my attention towards the receptionist, "I think he's talking to you" I mutter, just as a loud giggle escapes her lips.

"I'm talking to you actually" he whispers, his warm breath fanning against the back of my neck. Why did I bother putting my hair up in a bun? Bad choice. A small shiver runs through out my body, but I automatically freeze when I feel his hand on my bottom. "Wh- what are you doing" I stutter, looking only at the receptionist who insists on glaring at me. Not exactly my fault that he craves my eyes tightly and taking a deep breath, I call his name out.

"Yes" he asks

"Do you want to know a secret"

"Hmm" he mumbles, as he leans in closer to me "Go on then, tell me".

A smirk appears on my face, as I quickly turn around and grab hold of his hear and pulling his head down towards my level. "If I was you I'd start treating people with respect" I whisper closely in his hear, a pained look appears on his face, but I shrug it off. Playboy's got to be learned a lesson.

"Get your hands off Mr. Moon" the receptionist orders, but I send a glare in her direction causing her to shout for the security. "Oh please, I'm his new manager so I say what goes" I mutter "Ally Dawson, search my name on the system" Is all I say before dragging the blonde towards the elevator.

As soon as the doors open, I shove Austin inside causing him to quickly hold his ear. "Big baby" I chuckle, clicking the button needed in order to get to Jimmy's office. "I like my women feisty" his voice whispers, causing a groan to escape my lips. "And I like my men to be respectful" I reply, shooting him a dirty look, and looking straight ahead at the metal doors.

"Oh Dawson, it will only be a matter of time before you fall in love with me" he chuckles, "Yeah" I agree, causing the smirk that was once on his face to disappear and be replaced with a look of shock. "When pigs fly of course", and a scowl appears on his face once again causing me to double over in laughter.

"Oh god, you really believed me" I ask, wiping an imaginary tear away from eyes. "Idiot" I mutter, but I'm soon face to face with the floor as a pain runs through me legs. "Oops" Austin says, mimicking the way that I speak. "Grow up you immature fleas ball". '_Fleas ball'_ I ask myself, me and my bad comebacks are becoming worse every time.

Once I'm on my feet again, Austin and I argue back and forth without realizing that the doors have opened. "Miss Dawson" a deep voice calls out, I hold my hand up to signal that I wont be a moment, but immediately put it down when I realize who the voice belongs too. Slowly turning my head, I come face to face with the one man who I originally came up here to see.

"Jimmy Starr" I say, a fake smile instantly appearing on my face. "I see that you and Mr. Moon are becoming acquainted with one another" he says.

I glance in Austin's direction, "Very" I say. Fake smile and deep breaths will be the only things to get me through this day.

**I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think, I had a lot of fun writing this and I can't wait to update it more.**

**At the moment my main focus is Dorm Rom 501 because there is only a few chapters left of it, and check out my two shot 'What The Heart Wants'.**

**If I get +3 reviews I'll try and update tomorrow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wild Heart**

Some days I wonder why I even accepted this job, I mean sure the money is great. But having to control a twenty one year old man child, I will probably end up with grey hair by the end of the year.

Shaking my thoughts away, I open the doors to Starr Records and make my way towards the elevator. "Oh Miss Dawson" a voice calls out, stopping in my steps I turn around to see none other then Austin Moon himself making his way towards me, with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

Turning around, I press the button for the elevator to make it's way back down to the ground floor. "It's rude to ignore people you know" he murmurs, I see his tall figure out of the corner of my eye but a the sound of the elevator doors opening snaps my attention towards the doors.

I step inside the elevator and press the button which goes up to the top floor. As the doors close, I turn slightly and come face to face with a broad chest. My eyes slowly trail up his chest before meeting his gaze that is already settled on me. "I have to say, this dress really shows off your curves" Austin teases, as his arm wraps around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

I look down at my dress and realise that it's only a black netted dress that rests just above my knees, "Well" I begin, placing my hand on his chest "I'd say that beanie your wearing looks rather... cute". A smirk appears on his face, I feel his hand on top of my own causing me to look down at our joint hands.

"Pity that it would look better on Harry Styles" I chuckle while pulling my hand away, but I don't miss the surprised look on his face that quickly appears. "I mean, the curly hair just makes it work" I say, just as the doors open.

Stepping out of the elevator, I make my way towards Jimmy's office, the sound of people talking quietly fills my ears as I walk past the open space offices. Knocking on the door twice, a quiet '_come in_' comes from the other side of the door.

Opening the door, the first thing that I see is Jimmy stood in front of the large window that looks out across the rest of the city, a phone is held up to his ear. "Look, I will have to call you back... Yeah.. Love you to, bye". He shoves his phone back in his pocket, before turning around.

"Oh, Hello Ally, Austin" he says with the nod of a head. I smile at him before taking a seat on the sofa, he sits beside me before the room falls silent. "Well, Austin you will be performing a concert in England this weekend" Jimmy says, a chuckle escapes from his throat just as a smile appears on my face.

"You'll be flying out tomorrow night, as I have arranged for you to have some interviews" Jimmy says, before standing back up with a please look on his face. "And Ally" he says turning towards me "You'll be meeting the rest of team Austin" is all he says before walking back towards his desk.

"Your dismissed", standing up I walk out of the office with a small smile on my face.

-x-

"I'm packing your suitcase" Trish announces, walking towards my closet and pulling out my red suitcase. The minute that I told her that I would be going to London for the next few days, she immediately freaked out at was at my apartment within ten minutes, which is a new record for her.

I sit down on my bed and watch as she paces back and forth pulling out different types of clothing that I own. "Why are you packing all my short dresses" I ask, confused at the short materials that are gripped in her hand. She sends a glare in my direction, which clearly means '_Shut up and let me finish my job'._

"Well would you like a hot chocolate" I ask, standing up and making my way towards my bedroom door, when she doesn't reply I take that as a '_No_' and walk towards the kitchen when I feel a sudden buzz come from my jean pocket. Pulling out my phone, I see that I have a text from a unknown number.

* * *

_From: ?_

_Looking forward to our little getaway in London._

* * *

But once I've read the message I realise who it's from, and hit the call button, after a few seconds is voice appears on the other end.

"Miss Dawson" his voice chuckles.

"How did you get my number" is the first thing I ask, cutting straight to the point.

"Well... I am a pop star" he begins, but a soon as he mentions the word _'pop star'_ I mutter " Arrogant ass", causing him to stop what he is saying.

"Oh Ally, if you really wanted to see it, all you have to do is ask and I'll be right over" he laughs, as a frustrated sigh escapes my lips.

"This call is ending" is the last thing I say, just as he's about to speaking again I turn my phone off completely and shove it back in my pocket.

"Who was that" Trish shouts, grabbing hold of two cups I place them on the side and boil the kettle. "Oh... Just a prank caller, you know asking if my fridge is running" I say, but as I turn back around I see Trish sticking her head around the corner of my door.

"Your a really bad liar you know" she says, just as I nod my head "I know".

_God help me these next few days_

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, and let me know what you think by reviewing. The next chapter is when I will get more into the story :)**


End file.
